Talk:Tutorial: Leveling/@comment-3502824-20150318063955
Greetings everyone, as per request from several people on my Kantai Collection Facebook Group, I have made a Video Guide to help you in leveling your Heavy Cruisers (CA) in World 3-2 Node A. This Fleet Composition is good for pretty much ignoring your support ships' Fatigue/Morale but able to give about 95% MVP rate for the Flagship CA, which I have been using since last year to power level CAs. Fleet Composition: 1 CA FLAGSHIP + 1 BB(V) + 2 CA/CL + 1 CV(L) + 1 SS Minimum Equipment Composition Requirements: CA FLAGSHIP: 20.3cm Twin Cannon x2 Type 0 Recon Plane Type 32 RADAR (Enables about 61% Double Attack Trigger Rate for the CA Flagship) BB(V): 4x RADARs (Surface RADARs recommended). OR Low Firepower Cannon (14cm, 15.5cm, or 20.3cm Cannon) + 15.5cm Triple Secondary Cannon (Yellow) + Type 0 Recon Plane + RADAR AVAILABLE FOR BBV and Normal BB CL/CA: 15.2cm/20.3cm Twin Main Cannon OR 15.5cm Triple Main Cannon 15.5cm Triple Secondary Cannon (Yellow) Type 0 Recon Plane + RADAR (Only if using Ooyodo Kai or a remodeled CA as support) CV(L): RADAR/Saiun/Type 2 Recon Plane or 2nd Highest Plane Slot Saiun or 2nd Highest Plane Slot Type 99 Dive Bomber or Suisei x2 and 4th Lowest Plane Slots If the CVL you are using only has 3 Plane Slots (Majority of non-remodeled CVLs only have 3 Slots), then just equip them 2 Dive Bombers + 1 Saiun. SS: Torpedo or Engine (Your choice) Facts you should consider when using this Fleet Composition to Power Level your CA: 1. When facing against the 5-ship enemy fleet, there are chances of your CA being unable to obtain MVP due to the other supporting ships sinking majority of the enemies first. 2. Using too many Bombers or strong ones on your CV(L) can lead to MVP getting stolen by chance. Use only 2 Type 99 Dive Bomber or Suisei, or a mix of both if possible. 3. Although you may use Torpedo Bombers, beware they have more higher damage output than Dive Bombers due to their damage multiplier and is more prone to stealing MVP away from your CA. If possible, just don't use it... 4. There will be situations where your CA flagship somehow fails to initiate Double Attack on both two turns of Shelling Phase, or even have her attacks miss. It's total RNG happening so blame that =w=;; 5. Using this composition to power level a non-remodeled CA will be difficult as a non-remodeled CA is similar to a remodeled CL, which means the CA may not be able to consistently activate the Double Attack effect, which means MVP will be stolen quite frequently. 6. As stated above, Using Type 0 Recon Plane + Type 32 RADAR has the most trigger rate for Double Attack, up to 61% trigger rate, which should be taken into consideration to help the CA obtain MVP more. Tips you should consider to have the best output from using this Fleet Composition for Power Leveling: 1. Modernizing the Firepower of the main flagship CA you are leveling to MAX can help her obtaining MVP more easier (Don't do this if the CA is not remodeled). Modernization Food will drop a lot from 3-2A, so don't worry about getting them. 2. Using remodeled/Kai'd CAs may activate Day Battle Cut-In Attack more frequently than CLs due to the fact CAs can have a RADAR equipped on the 4th slot, which increases the activation rate of the attack. However this is only if you are willing to go a bit more expensive. 3. If you are using SS that is high leveled, try to rotate them nearly every run. High leveled SS have higher repair time (about 15~30 minutes depending on level), and if you only have 2 Repair Docks, it will become a problem if your repairs pile up. 4. Although rotating your supporting CL or CA aren't required (This composition was made to ignore morale/fatigue to an extent), rotating your supporting CL or CA may bring out better results for your CA flagship obtaining MVP. 5. Don't rotate your CV(L). It must stay in low morale so it only attacks properly during Aerial Combat Phase. Otherwise it might steal MVP away from your CA more. But if it is somehow Heavy Damaged due to some random situation, then feel free to rotate to another CV(L), or just repair that same CV(L) and continue. FREQUENTLY ASKED QUESTIONS (FAQ): 1. Why not just rotate ships for more proficiency? This is not possible for some players who have not raised a good number of the ships, especially CLs which is required by this Fleet Composition. This fleet composition was made for people who can only utilize a limited number of ships as supports. Also, rotating CV(L) is highly not recommended as they are usually the culprits for stealing MVP. 2. My CV(L) keeps stealing MVP. What should I do? Make sure you are using only Type 99 Dive Bombers or Suisei, and only 2 Bombers total. Although this may make them weak, to let the Flagship CA take the MVP, the CV(L) must be a ship that only takes down a small limited number of enemies, which is usually 2 enemies during Aerial Combat Phase. Also, if you are trying to power level a non-remodeled CA from level 1 to 25 or something, beware that non-remodeled CAs are pretty much in the same boat as remodeled CLs, where they cannot really activate Double Attack properly due to the Initiation Formula. Also, the Firepower stat of the CA must be taken into consideration as a non-modernized CA who does not have MAX Firepower will have a bit of difficult time obtaining MVP as her hits in early levels won't critical well. Please also understand that even if you meet all the requirements, due to RNG, there are chances of shit situations happening where your Flagship CA fails to initiate Double Attack twice in both Shelling Phases and worse, there may be situations where your CA's attack somehow miss. This is why I have said this composition only has about 95% rate of letting your CA Flagship obtain MVP, as 5% applies to random RNG crap situations where your CA fails to do her job properly. 3. I have no Submarine. Can I replace the SS slot with another CV(L)? Sadly you will need to bring a submarine. The whole purpose of power leveling in 3-2A is because the enemy fleets are fully composed of DD and CLs, where they will only attack the Submarine until the Torpedo Phase. I know you may be impatient and want to get started quickly, but please understand that for the best results, getting a Submarine first may be better for you in the long run. You may try to farm 1-5 but beware that Boss node gives you about 1,050 HQ EXP base which may increase your HQ level too high, which may result in going to harder versions of Extra Operation Maps more sooner (HQ Level 80+ 1-5 is NOT NICE) Otherwise you may do construction with the recipe 250/30/200/30 in trying to craft a Submarine. I-8, I-168 and I-58 are available from that recipe by chance. 4. Can I power level a DD or CL with this composition? Frankly speaking, the CL has a very small chance as it can still do Double Attack by chance, although trigger rate is lower than CAs as CLs lack a 4th slot to equip a RADAR, but DDs are out of option to power level in 3-2A. The CL could still leech off EXP while supporting the CA or BB to get MVP, which in the long run could get your CL level up very high (My Kuma Kai who was only level 20 became Level 77 through being a support at 3-2A alone....) In case of DD, You could make it the flagship so it can at least leech 576 EXP per run, but in that case, just doing 1-5 to get 540 EXP per node may be more efficient. You also have 4-3 as an option to power level CL and DDs which gives 1188 EXP per node. 5. If a DD can't be the target ship for leveling, can I at least use her as a support ship? You can but... it won't get very far. Unlike CLs who can utilize Day Battle Cut-In Attack to land a Critical Hit even if their Morale was at 0, DDs have none of that and only do normal single attacks against the enemy, and as you know, if a ship's morale is very low, their attacks will miss majority of the time. Also there is the issue of whether it can take down an enemy ship properly. 6. I have seen people suggesting a composition that uses 1 CA FLAGSHIP + 1 BBV + 2 DD + 1 CL + 1 SS to power level at 3-2A. What is the difference with your composition? I have seen some people who have tried to suggest using that composition to other people, and there are two problems with it: T-Cross Red Disadvantage and the fact that composition requires frequent rotation. As you may have read, this setup was made to pretty much ignore morale to an extent, and as stated above, DDs cannot be sustained for too long for 3-2A power leveling as once they go Orange/Red Morale, they must take a rest. Sending them out as supports once they reach low morale is like sending dead useless ships. This means that you will be rotating ships too many times, and this isn't exactly possible for players who haven't leveled a lot of their DDs and raised them to MAX. I have seen that the BBV takes the role of obtaining Air Supremacy against the enemy, but the issue is that it cannot block T-Cross Red Advantage. If this happens, although your CA Flagship may be able to take down the enemies she attacks, rest of your supports, especially DDs will have issues taking down the other ships as their damage output will be very low. This will increase the chance of needing to enter Night Battle to obtain S Rank, which means more ammo cost than usual runs. 7. I don't have Saiun. Can I still run this composition to power level my CA? You can, but expect to meet some T-Cross RED Disadvantage some runs. If you need to build a Saiun, the recommended recipe is 20/60/10/111. Conclusion: Hope this Guide will help you level up your CAs to your heart's content. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask me.. ENJOY! ---------------------------------------------